


Lucidia One Shots

by Pokewolfgirl18



Category: Lucidia - Fandom
Genre: Child, Child! Reader - Freeform, Cuddles, Death, Elevators, Flirting, Fluff, Guitars, Multi, Pick Up Lines, Shy! Reader, Sick! Reader, angel! reader - Freeform, baby! reader - Freeform, demon! sage, dying, dying! vinegar, error, god! reader, one shots, platonic, romantic, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokewolfgirl18/pseuds/Pokewolfgirl18
Summary: A collection of one shots I am making for Lucidia. Feel free to request! :D





	1. Request Form

Request Form (* is optional):

-Character

-*Character type (Scared, Child, Dog, Yandere, etc.)

-*Short summary on what you would like the story to be (This would help me a lot! :) )

-*Gender preference (Default pronouns is they/them)

-*Is this based off of a song? If so, please send in the lyrics.

-OC, character, or reader? If OC, please fill out OC form.

-*Reader/Character type (Scared, Child, Dog, Yandere, etc.)

 

OC Form:

-Name

-Looks

-Personality

-*Short backstory

 

Note: You can also request a one shot with Lucidia OCs, too. Just fill out the OC form or send me a bio link.

 


	2. Chili P x Sick! Child! Reader (Slight x Sage)

(Name) looked up at the roof. Normally, they would jump right up, ready to start a new day. But for some reason, they weren't really feeling it. They shivered a bit, which was weird, because they felt extremely hot. After about 30 minutes they forced themself out of bed, stumbling a bit. They felt a bit woozy, and like they wanted to throw their non-existent guts up. They shuffled down the hall, shaking horribly.

Chili Powder stood at the stove, cheerfully flipping pancakes. He was super excited. He and Sage were going to get together and have a day out. He had talked it over with Vinegar and Vinegar had agreed to watch (Name). He wished that Salt could come, but he knew it was important for Salt to spend time with Pepper. As Chili Powder set the pancakes on a plate he heard a small voice call out. “Wh-what’s for breakfast…?”

He turned to the voice and his grin faltered a bit as he caught sight of the small baby bones. Their cheekbones were flushed a bright (Color Choice) and was shaking. Horribly. Their voice didn’t sound too good either. “You’re sick. Go back to bed.” He ordered, completely ignoring their question. “N-no I’m not…” (Name) objected, trying to hide the roughness in their voice. “You’re shaking, your voice is breaking, and your cheekbones are flushed. You’re sick, end of story.” Chili Powder firmly stated. 

(Name), not wanting to anger their guardian, shuffled back into bed. Chili Powder sighed. Looks like they were going to have to cancel. He pulled out his phone and typed “Sorry Sage, can’t come today. (Name)'s sick.” and sent the message on its way. “Hey bro!” Vinegar greeted as he grabbed a pancake. “Where’s (Name)? Shop opens in 15 minutes.” He questioned, making his plate. “Oh, yeah. (Name)'s sick, so they have to stay home. You can leave without 'em.” Chili P explained. Vinegar paused. “What about your plans?” He asked, tapping a phalange on the counter. “I canceled. I can’t leave a child alone when they’re sick.” Chili answered. Vinger thought about saying something, then changed his mind. “Well, let me know when you and Sage plan another outing.” He said and left so he could get to work on time.

Chili Powder walked to (Name)'s room, trying to keep quiet in case they were asleep. As he tiptoed over to their bed, he was able to confirm that they were not asleep. “Hi…” (Name) whispered. “Hey.” Chili P responded, keeping his voice quiet. They stared at each other for a minute until Chili Powder decided to reach out a hand to feel their forehead. He let his hand settle. They were burning. “Yowza, that’s hot!” He joked, immediately pulling his hand up and cradling it as if he were actually burnt. (Name) giggled a bit before breaking into a small coughing fit. “Take it easy there. We don’t need you choking!” He exclaimed, half serious. He stood up to his full height. “Stay here; I’m gonna go make you some soup.” He told them. As if they had a choice. Now that they were back in bed, there was no way (Name) was getting out.

As Chili Powder was getting the soup into the bowl, there was a knock on the front door. However, he didn’t get a chance to open it because it opened by itself. “Hey, Chili! Are you here?” A familiar voice called. “Sage, is that you?” He asked, knowing full well that it was. Sage invited herself in, closing the door behind her. “Sage, did you get my text?” He asked. “Yeah.” She answered, setting her guitar on the sofa. “Then why are you here?” He questioned. “Just because you can’t come to my house doesn’t mean that I can’t come to yours. We planned to hang out today, so that’s what we’re going to do.” She explained. “Besides, I love you and all, but I’m not entirely sure you know what you’re doing.” 

“What!? Of course I know what I’m doing!” Chili Powder exclaimed, indignant. Meanwhile, (Name) heard the noise outside and decided to check it out. They once again forced themself out of bed, nearly falling on their face. They stumbled on their way to the door, but they were able to catch themself. They walked to the living room. “H-hi Miss Sage…” They said, their voice still small despite trying to make it louder. Both of the adult skeletons looked her way. “(Name), I thought I told you to stay in bed.” Chili P said with a scolding tone. “I heard the noise and thought something was going on…” They responded. 

Sage walked over and scooped them up. “Nothing important is happening here. Let’s get you back to bed.” She said in hopes of putting their sick mind to rest. Chili Powder went to grab the bowl of soup as Sage carried (Name) back to bed. She gently nestled the child into the comforter. Chili P returned with the soup bowl. “Alrighty then, I got ya soup. It may be a bit hot though, so be careful.” He warned as (Name) sat up and accepted the bowl. “T-thank you…” They said. As they ate the soup, Sage went to go make her and Chili P a plate of some of the leftover pancakes. As everyone ate, they exchanged stories and jokes and just enjoyed each other’s company.

It was around 2:00 PM once brunch was over. Of course, they had actually finished eating about 1:00 PM, but who doesn’t like extending meals just to make room to talk? Chili P checked his phone. “Wowza, it’s 2 PM!” He looked over at (Name). “Guess that means it’s time for a certain sick skeleton to get a nap.” Sage stated, currently sitting on (Name)'s dresser. “Awe…” (Name) pouted. Then a light bulb went off in their head. “May you please sing me a song?” They asked. Sage and Chili Powder glanced at each other. Chili P shrugged with a smile. “Sure. Why not?” he said. Sage hopped off the dresser. “I’m going to go grab my guitar.” She said as she stretched and walked out. 

Sage returned not too long after with her guitar. She sat cross-legged on the floor. “Ready?” She asked Chili Powder. “Of course I am!” He answered.

Sage began to play a familiar tune on the guitar. Chili P swayed slightly, getting into the tune. Then he began to softly sing...

“Hush my child…

Go to sleep…

Rest your head and have sweet dreams.

Know that I

Adore you

It’s alright

I’ll return soon

And even though I may not always be there

You’ll still be safe and sound

‘Cause you’re part of my soul now

And even though the road ahead

May seem hard

I know that you will make it through

Because I’ll protect you

Forever

And always

You’re safe”

…

By the time the song was finished, (Name) was fast asleep. Chili Powder and Sage both smiled softly. Chili walked over and made sure they were properly tucked in, before setting a hand on their head for a bit. Their skull wasn’t flaming like it was before, which was good. “Hey, Chili P.” Sage began. Chili P stood up and looked at her. “Yeah, Sage?” 

“Wanna cuddle party?” She asked. Chili P grinned widely, showing his sharp teeth. “Didja have to ask?”

 

Bonus Ending:

Vinegar finally got home around 7:00 PM. He entered the house. “Hey, I’m… home…” He trailed off as he saw the two adult skeletons asleep, both cuddling with the each other, Chili P curled up on Sage’s lap like a little kid. He checked (Name)'s room to find them fast asleep as well. “Looks like I’m making dinner tonight.” He commented, and left the other three to their sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's really good at making people out of character. XD


	3. One Last Conversation (Reader X Dying! Vinegar)

A song you could listen to while reading this: [His Theme Music Box by Yealt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mp6f3vRY7mc)

* * *

Vinegar knew he was going to die. Again. Some believe you can’t die when you’re already dead. Nada. You can, it just has to be your soul that’s been wounded, not you. “Heh… looks like this is it for me…” He said, still keeping a smile as he felt his soul splinter and crack. He sighed softly and pulled out his phone, unlocking it and staring at the home screen wallpaper lovingly.

It was a picture of him and his lover, (Y/N), happy and smiling. It was them who had shown him that not all kinds of love hurts. And it was them who helped him open up his heart again. He felt another pain in his soul, reminding him that he was going to die. But if he wasn’t dead yet, maybe he could call someone… 

Vinegar went to his contacts list and tapped (Y/N)’s phone number. He held the phone up to his ear cavity, forcing himself to sit up a bit straighter. After one or two rings, the phone picked up. “Hello?” (Y/N)’s voice rang, making him smile a bit wider. “Hey (Y/N). What’s shaking?” He asked, as if he wasn’t the one who called. He heard their soft laughter. Whether they were giggling at what he said or his slight 50’s accent, he didn’t know. He just knew it was one of the most beautiful sounds he’d heard. ‘More pretty than the night sky…’ he thought as he looked up at the stars that dotted the black canvas above him.

“I’m doing fine, Vinny.” They answered, the usual peaceful tone surrounding their voice that he’s always adored.

“That’s great.” Vinegar replied, glad that his mate was feeling good. “So, how was that lil’ convention of yours?” He said. He could just imagine the way their pupils lit up with absolute glee as they excitedly told him about the cosplayers they saw, the people they met, and how funny it was to see Salt get excited over seeing one of the writers for Breaking Bad. The entire time, Vinegar just listened, occasionally commenting or popping another question. “But, yeah, that was my day.” They finished, now much calmer than they were when they started. “How about yours?” They inquired. “Ah, same old, same old. Just watching over the shop.” It wasn’t a complete lie. All he did was leave out the part about getting mauled by someone he didn’t even know.

“Oh, come on! There has to be more!” They exclaimed. “Well… there was this one customer who got so mad, it was pretty funny.” Vinegar said, as he recounted the tale. It was funny how you remember millions upon millions of other memories when talking to someone about your day. After he was done, a comfortable silence fell upon them. Another jolt of pain rattled his bones. He knew his time was almost out. “(Y/N)... you know I love ya, right?” He asked. He could see their confused expression, wondering where this was going. “Of course I do. You tell me at least once a day.” They answered.

“Heh… ‘course.” This alerted (Y/N). “Vinny, what’s wrong?” They asked. “Nothin’, (Y/N)...” His soul shuddered with pain and began to disappear. It wouldn’t be long now. “Just… know I love ya. And… tell Chili P I love him, too.” He said. “G’night, (Y/N). Just know you won’t see me for awhile.” He ignored (Y/N)’s panicked protests as he hung up. Not even two seconds later, his phone rang. He tapped ignore and tossed it down the alleyway. He feebly removed his glasses, a few tears escaping down his cheeks. His light purple pupils scanned the night sky. A peaceful smile crossed his face. “The stars… really are pretty.” He whispered, as the world around him faded.

* * *

Based on this prompt:

 

 


	4. Did it Hurt? (Chili Powder X Reader)

“So… did it hurt?” Chili Powder asked. You rolled your pupils. You’ve heard this one plenty of times. “Let me guess. When I fell from heaven?” You asked, for sure you guessed right. His sharp toothed grin only widened. “No.” This piqued your curiosity. “What then?” You asked. “Did it hurt when you fell for me?” He asked, reaching up to adjust his glasses. You laughed a bit. That made Chili Powder frown ever so slightly. “What’s funny ‘bout that?” He wondered, hoping you hadn’t heard it before or that he hadn’t made a fool of himself. “What’s funny is that you think it actually hurt when I fell for you. No, it didn’t hurt at all.” You smirked a bit. “It didn’t.” You continued. “It didn’t hurt because I was so dizzy from the heat you give off.” It took him a moment to get that one. When he did, his flaming ponytail flickered a bit brighter and he blushed a soft purple. You giggled slightly as he folded his arms and looked away with a grumpy face. “Whatever…” He grumbled, slightly annoyed that he lost at his own game. You smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. His eye sockets widened in surprise and his flame burned even brighter than before. “Don’t ever challenge the pick up line master to a pick up line challenge.” You said, and skipped off. If he wasn’t purple then, he was now.

* * *

Based off of this:

 


	5. The Most Amazing Thing (PepRika)

It was a lazy afternoon. Paprika looked down at the small skeleton curled up on her chest. She smiled softly as Pepper dozed off, her ribcage gently rising and falling with each breath, a soft whistle occasionally making its way through the gap in her teeth. This made her wonder if Pepper knew how cute she truly was. Sure, Pepper called herself cute all the time, but to Paprika, it didn’t even begin to cover the truth.

Paprika loved every inch of her. She loved the freckles she painted on each morning, she loved the gap in her teeth she was adamant on keeping, she loved her huge, childish grin she always wore. She loved the way her pupils swam with curiosity, despite having already seen many of the things in the Underworld already. She loved her bubbly and energetic personality, and her belief that, no matter what, if it was cute, it’d look good together and she loved the way her face lit up when something AMAZING happened, seemingly unaware that, to Paprika,  she  was the most amazing thing that ever happened.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Pepper moved a bit. She glanced down to be met with big, round eyes and a big grin. Paprika smiled. “Good morning, Pepper.” She said, gently kissing the top of her skull. “Mornin’!” Pepper yawned, sitting up a bit and stretching. They sat a bit in silence before pepper grinned mischievously and grabbed Paprika’s face. She pulled it to her and kissed her on the teeth. Paprika blushed by the suddenness. Pepper released her and ran off, giggling all along the way. Paprika softly rubbed her teeth, before smiling and chuckling a bit herself. Yes, Pepper was definitely a handful. But she was still the most amazing thing to happen to Paprika.

 

* * *

* * *

OC Form:

-Name

Paprika

-Looks

 *Has orange, long hair. Blue pupils, and yellow tattoos. Wears a black cloak with a red gem buckle.

-Personality

*Kind, can get protective, pretty level headed, not afraid to talk or fight back

-Belongs to

*My best friend/RP partner whose name I shan't utter without permission


	6. Guitars (Sage X Shy! Reader)

  * (Y/N) walked into her room. They didn’t mean to stay long, they just needed to borrow something from her. The room had a groovy vibe to it. Tie-dye curtains framed her windows, her bed had a tie-dye blanket, there was even a poster with a green peace sign that said “Groovy!” What grabbed their attention, however, was the purple guitar leaning beside her big pink boombox. They slowly walked over to it and traced the peace sign on the neck of the guitar. (Y/N) had always wanted a guitar, but never had enough money for one, nor did they have the courage to ask Sage if they could play hers. They loved guitars, and had longed for one of their own since their mother had taught them, back when they were alive.



Whenever their mother played the guitar, the room came alive. The different chords mixing together to create what always seemed to be the perfect melody. They had been taught how to play the guitar at a young age, due to their fascination with the instrument. They glanced at Sage’s door. She was currently out at a drum circle. Surely she wouldn’t mind if they played her guitar for a few minutes. It’s not like she was going to find out. 

(Y/N) gently grabbed the instrument and sat down. They ran their fingers across the strings, producing a soft strum of notes. Taking a deep breath, they began to play.

The guitar’s soft melody filled the house. As time progressed, they forgot everything around you. They forgot what they were there for, they forgot that it was Sage’s guitar you were using, and they forgot to watch out for the time so you could book it out of there before Sage got home.

Sage entered the house in a good mood from her drum circle. It felt great to pull everyone together and just sway to the beat of the drums. She paused as she heard the soft tune of the guitar wandering around her house. She quietly snuck up to the source of the sound; her room. 

She peered around the doorway, smiling a bit when she saw that it was (Y/N) who was playing her guitar. She leaned against the door frame, just quietly watching as (Y/N) finished their song. They took a breath, glad they were able to play the guitar without Sage finding out. "Far out." Sage commented. (Y/N) jumped and turned around, definitely not expecting Sage to be there. (Y/N) quickly stood up, nearly dropping the guitar. "I'm so, so sorry!" They stammered, leaning the guitar back against the wall. "I should've asked,I'm  _really_ sorry!" They continued, blushing fiercely. Sage couldn't help but chuckle a bit at their panicking mate. "I-I'll go now..." (Y/N) said, already on their way through the door. Sage gently but firmly grabbed their shoulder, pulling them back."Whoa... relax, (Y/N). I don't care that you used my guitar."

(Y/N) stopped for a moment to look at her. "You... don't?" They asked, relieved. "No, not really." She shrugged. "You didn't break it and you didn't steal it, so..." (Y/N) relaxed a bit. "But I am kinda curious on where you learned to play it. You don't have a guitar you could practice with." She stated. "Oh..." (Y/N) blushed a bit and rubbed the back of their neck. "My mom taught me when I was alive..." They answered, looking at the ground. "Heh. I guess she's better than me, then." Sagesaid, picking up the guitar. 

(Y/N)'s eye sockets widened, immediately overthinking Sage's statement. "Oh, no no no! She's good, but she isn't better than you... in fact I'd say you're both about... the same?" They quickly said. Sage laughed a bit. "(Y/N), you reallyneed to chill." She said, strumming the guitar. "I've been awake for awhile now... you've got me feeling like a child now..." She softly sang. (Y/N) smiled and chimed in. "'Cause everytime I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly place..."

"It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes I always know, That you make me smile, please stay for awhile now, just take your time wherever you go." The two sang together. They both laughed softly as Sage set her guitar down. 

Saeg walked over to her bed and flopped down on it, motioning (Y/N) over. (Y/N) walked over. They let out a small noise of surprise as Sage pulled them onto the bed with her. Sage wrapped her arms around them and pulled them closer, letting (Y/N) smell her warm, astringent scent. "Um... Sage...?" (Y/N) asked, feeling their cheekbonesheat up. However, Sage was already fast asleep. Probably because she didn't sleep the night before. They sighed. ' _Guess I'm staying here, then.'_ They thought. But now, staying in Sage's room didn't sound like a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.


	7. A Little God (Salt X Baby! God! Reader)

Salt silently walked through the woods, listening to Chili Powder and Sage chat amongst each other. She occasionally threw in a comment, normally sarcastic or dry in its characteristics. But mostly she  just walked and gazed at the scenery in front of her. Then she heard it. Soft babbling coming from a tree. "Sage, Chili. Didja hear that?" She asked "Hear what? Sage asked. "Just listen." Salt said, keeping an ear cavity out.  Then she heard it again. Salt walked over to a tree and peered behind it. She was met with big (E/C) eyes and a small (S/C) baby. 

"Guys. Get over here." Salt said as she stared at the baby. "What's up?" Chili Powder asked as the two walked over. They peered over Salt's shoulder at the small child. "But... that's a human, right? How'd a human get here?" Sage mused. Chili Powder grinned and knelt down to the baby. "Hey there kiddo!" He exclaimed, waving a bit. The baby stared at him. Tears pooled in their eyes. Then they began to cry. "Wahhh! Wahhh!" The child screamed, Chili Powder's sharp teeth and fire hair giving them a huge fright. "Oh. Whoops." Chili P said, his smile falling. Salt picked the child up and gently bounced them. "Hey, quit that. He wasn't doing anything." She scolded the child.

The child calmed down and stuck a thumb in their mouth. Salt would have rolled her eyes. "Don't do that. It's a bad habit." She said as she pulled the child's hand away from their mouth. The child stared at the less scary skeleton holding them. Then they suddenly put a hand in Salt's eye socket. Sage chuckled. "I think they like you." She said calmly. "Nuh-uh. We aren't doing this." Salt told them, grabbing their arm and getting their hand out of her eye socket. "What are gonna do with them?" Chili asked. "Isn't obvious? We're gonna take them to Da Queen and get this sorted out." Salt stated, already walking towards the castle. 

By the time they got to the castle the child was drifting off. Chili P couldn't enter (not being a reaper and all) and Sage wanted to keep him company, so Salt was on her own. As she got closer to the throne room the sound of video games being played got louder. She knocked on the door. "C-come in!" Da Queen yelled. Salt entered the room. Da Queen paued her game and glanced at her. "Oh, hey Salt." She said, getting off her couch. The first thing she saw was the baby in Salt's arms. "Salt... i-is that a human?" She asked. Salt nodded. "Yeah. Found them in the forest." She answered. "I-I'm gonna go call Nox..." Da Queen said, grabbing her phone.

Not long after, Nox had appeared. "What's happened?" She asked. "I found a human." Salt said flatly. Nox looked over at the baby in her arms. "Oh... thats no human." She said softly. "Then what is it?" Da Queen asked. "That's a God." Nox answered. "A very new one, from the looks of it." The little God moved slightly, fast asleep with a thumb in their mouth. "Doesn't look like a God." Salt remarked, pulling their thumb out of their mouth. "Well... that's probably because they're still a baby. They may begin to look more 'Godly' in your eyes as they grow up." Nox explained. "Uh huh. So lemme guess, you're gonna take them to your house and take care of them." Salt said. "Actually, I can't. Unless they're Awakened as a God, they can't come into my domain. And even if I did Awaken them, that would stop their growth process." Nox stated. "And it's a very bad idea to Awaken a God before they're aware of their purpose or their powers. If you do that, they won't be able to do their job properly, if at all." She continued. "No, I think it's best that they're cared for here, so they can grow and mature." 

Da Queen thought. "Okay... Salt, this may be your most important mission." She started. "Salt, your mission is this: you are to watch over this God until they are mature enough to perform their Godly duties." She said. Salt froze for a moment. "Queen, no offense, but I'm not exactly parent material." Salt stated. "I know, but out of all the Reapers, you're not only the most responsible, you're the one I trust most. As much as I'd like to send them to an orphanage or daycare to watch them, I can't. They're a God, and putting them in just any care facility will not only make them more vulnerable to abduction or attacks from Error, or any other possible enemies, it will endanger the innocent people who get in the way." Da Queen said, currently in business mode. "Error doesn't discriminate. We all know this." She told Salt. 

Da Queen was right. The small God in she held in her arms couldn't just be plopped anywhere. And they  _were_ kinda cute. "Alright. Guess I'd have to do it anyway, right?" Salt said. Da Queen actually seemed kinda relieved. "Because you, uh... didn't really have a choice, we'll pay you a bit extra which should be enough to provide for them, too." She said to Salt. "Thanks. I'll be going now." Salt replied as she carried the child out of the castle and to her home.


End file.
